In The Name Of The Colored Bloods- A reader x Signless one-shot
by HealinglifeAlchemist
Summary: You are a young low-blooded troll who's come face to face with the Grand Highblood. What will happen when you beg for help, and your hope leaves you? Please rate and comment, and if you would like me to continue the story and enough people do, I will gladly do so, please either comment or pm me iftyou wish this.


TROLL!Reader x The Signless

"Please stop!" You cried out as two young mid-bloods held you down, as a third high-blooded young troll kicked at you relentlessly. Your name was (Desired Name). You were a young low-blooded troll who spent her life hiding the exact color of her blood from the public. To do this, you wore a cloak constantly, you never cried, and you avoided most social interaction. This left your quadrants emptier then the dungeons after RedGlare or the E%ecuter got to them, but it didn't entirely matter as either way you were bound to die young. In order to temporarily protect herself from the worst of things, you simply told people that you were a low-blood. For all they knew you could be Red, Yellow, Orange, any of the low-colors. You could be closer to a mid-blood for all they knew.

But the truth was you were the second lowest blood there was. Vermillion. The only thing lower then you was a mutant blood, candy red. But the fact that the other troll's didn't know your exact blood color did not stop them from treating you cruelly for being a self-admitted low-blood. Today was just another of the daily rituals, except it was going a little far.

"Shut up, Low-blood. Do you always speak to your superiors so rudely?" The cerulean blood replied to your call, while stomping down on your arm, causing you to wince in pain. Your eyes scanned the surrounding area, looking to see someone who might help you; like the Dolorosa, or Disciple, maybe even RedGlare, if she was in a good mood. Unfortunately, this was not your day in the luck department, and the only adult trolls around, or trolls in general, was the sadistic Miss MindFang, as she made you call her, The Psiionic and The Signless. You knew for a fact MindFang would not help you. If anything she would egg them on, maybe even take part herself, maybe worse since she wasn't called Mindfang for nothing. The Psiionic wasn't even paying attention, and you doubted he would help even if he was. You didn't know much about the Signless. He didn't have a sign; and his blood color was lower than yours. But only by one. You had heard he was an Egalitarian, and against prejudice due to the hemospectrum. But even so, he probably would not help, and you were on your own.

Your thoughts were interrupted by another harsh blow by the blue-blood. "Are you even listening to me, (Y/N)? Show some respect, for gods sake!" Another blow, made you squeeze your eyes shut. 'Please stop! Just leave me alone!" You screamed, determined not to cry. All of a sudden felt the mid bloods let go of you, and the strikes of the blue blood's fist had stopped. You heard fast footsteps running away, while at the same time heavy footsteps approaching. You could barely get the courage to open your eyes, wondering what had happened. Had the Psiionic intervened? Did RedGlare make an unexpected visit? Was MindFang in a benevolent mood? As you slowly opened your eyes and lifted your head, you saw how terribly wrong all of the above guesses had been, and how much you wished you had kept your mouth shut.

In front of you, in all his purple-blooded glory stood the Grand Highblood. At his side stood his willing helped, the Indigo-blooded E%ecutioner. You were frozen with fear when he spoke. "The low-blood screams so loud you would think she thought she was actually worth something." His words were as cruel as ever, with clear sadism in every syllable. Coming to your senses, you lowered your head in a bow as you spoke, trembling. "I apologize. Please have mercy." Sadistic laughter is all that replied. "Mercy? What in your mind makes you think a low-blood scum such as yourself deserves mercy? Let me make this clear to you. "You suddenly felt the pressure of hands on your back, forcing you down while another pulled your arm out in front of you and pulling your sleeve up, revealing your grey skin. You were pinned and trapped, held prisoner by Duelscar, who must have come from behind, and the E%ecutioner.

The Grand Highblood lowered his head close to yours. "You are worth nothing on this planet. Your sole purpose is to defer to your superiors. Do not make the mistake of thinking your words are equal, or that we would hesitate to eliminate you." Your body shook at the coldness of his words, and you could not find any of your own. Your eyes searched the area again, but everyone must have either dispersed once the Highblood had shown up, or were watching somewhere outside of your line of vision. You lowered your eyes again, as the Grand HIghblood continued. "Though, to my knowledge, you have never actually disclosed the exact color of your blood, have you, (Y/N)? " Your heart skipped about a hundred beats; you thought it would stop cold. You heard the Highblood take something out, judging from the situation, you assumed a knife. "Perhaps, we should have a little look, just to see of how little worth you actually are." At these words, you immediately began to struggle against the two that held you captive. But these were Adult trolls, and even if they were not Highbloods and Stronger than others, you would have no chance of escaping, being only 6 sweeps.

Even so, you felt Dualscar apply more force to keep you still, pushing your head to the ground while the e%ecutioner kept your arm still. You could not bear to watch this, not that you really could with Dualscar, but you squeezed your eyes shut nonetheless. You flinched when you felt the sharp point of a knife plunge across your bare arm, quavering as you felt your blood begin to flow against your arm, knowing that your secret was out, and this was it. There was a brief moment of silent, which was broken by the most heartless laughter you've ever heard, coming from you-know-who.

"Amazing. Truly fascinating. Of all the blood colors I expected, this was the least. You are even lower than I thought. I see now I have been too kind." His words hit you like a thousand spears, piercing your body. You could not answer. "In fact, on behalf of my fellow Highbloods whom I have let down due to my negligence in having this scum done away with, I shall perform this duty. Myself." That was it. It was over. You could not control it, and you started to struggle as hard as you possibly could, screaming for help as your captors held you down, while the Highblood took out his clubs. "Please! Somebody, Anybody, Please! HELP ME!" Tears were now falling freely down your face, as Dualscar moved his hand slightly, making room for the spot where in seconds, the club of the Highblood would land."PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! ANYBODY!" Your eyes made brief contact with The Signless, who did not appear as though he was going to do anything, but you could swear you could see a twinge of sympathy in his eyes. Then he turned and appeared to say something to the Psiionic, and then left swiftly, taking the psiionic and your last hope with him. Your eyes squeezed shut with tears.

"And now, My High-bloods, I shall pay the price of my fault, and beg the messiful messiahs for forgiveness, by ridding Alternia of this scum, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" You tensed your body, and screamed one last time. "PLEASE! STOP IT!" Then you heard the sound of the club racing towards your head, and gave a scream of pure fear. But the club never connected with your fragile skull. Your heart racing, you opened your eyes, which were still soaked with tears, and looked up with then, and then you were sure that you actually had been killed, and this was just some weird dream people have directly after they die. It was the Signless.

He had his hand wrapped around Grand highbloods wrist, the one that held the club, and he had stopped the fatal blow. For now. Beside him stood the Disciple, and the Psiionic. You stopped your struggling. Then he spoke. "With all due respect, Highblood. This low-blood has committed no crime from what we know. She has led a respectful, if not lonely life and has never harmed, or disobeyed a soul. She has done nothing but defer to the Highbloods, and for this you will have her killed, for a reason which was beyond her control. Is that what you think is retribution? The murder of an innocent troll? It is of my opinion that such cruelty is what will lead Alternia to an untimely ruin. That being said, is the fact that you are paying attention to (Y/n) saying that she must be worth something? If she truly was worth nothing, and was the scum of the mother grub, I would think that you would just act as if she did not exist, until the time came where she did something that truly deserved your attention. Am I not right in saying this, Highblood?" You could barely believe your ears. The Signless was defending you, a troll he barely knew, and he was trying to protect you from being killed. The Psiionic had been standing silently the whole time, but was clearly on guard, while the Disciple was nodding, like she was agreeing with all the Signless said. Grand Highblood was frozen, no doubt in shock that he had been talked to in such a way, by a troll that could not be higher than him. He suddenly shook him off, and stood to face him, standing up to his full height, which was pretty high. "And what, pray tell, make's you think a petty troll like you should have a say in the fate of this wriggler? Do you too think that you are above me? Should I turn my Special attention to you? May I remind you that the in the name of the hemospectrum, I have the right to do away with useless trash such as you, and all who oppose me or her Imperial Condescension." A small group had gathered to watch this argument play out, and no one dared speak a word. "Of course I understand what you have the right to do." The Signless spoke calmly with respect. But what I am saying is that just because you can do it, does not mean you should. I am simply implying that the low blood troll deserves a chance at life as much as the mid and high bloods do. And I do not agree with the fact that you believe that anyone below a green-blood should be exterminated before they reach seven sweeps. And once again, I ask for clarification upon whether or not the fact that you are giving her your attention does not in itself mean that she must be worth something." The highblood was speechless, and suddenly he lowered his club, glaring angrily at the Signless as he motioned to his assistances to release they're grips. "What you speak has no meaning to me whatsoever. Do not make the mistake of thinking I am doing this for you. I will be sparing the life of this troll for the sole reason that I have wasted enough time here today. There are so many low-bloods here that it is making me ill. But do not think for a second I will not return. And when I do. You may be the first on my list." And with that, he turned and left, the crowd clearing a path as the Highblood, Duelscar, and the E%ecutioner left the scene. You were saking so much you could barely sit up, but you felt an arm help support your shoulders and you looked to see the Disciple helping you steady yourself. The Psiionic was watching as the Signless knelt down and tied a cloth around your wounded arm, and then gave you a kind smile. "Are you alright? I am terribly sorry you had to go through all must have been quiet frightening." You could not speak for a moment, and then you swallowed and nodded. "I am fine. Thank you for standing up for me. I hope I can repay you somehow." Another smile. "Don't worry about it. It is my goal for someday the hemospectrum to be abandoned and we will all be on the same level, blood will be blood, and there will be no more prejudice. I hope that you will agree with this, and help me reach that goal." You could hardly believe what you heard. A troll who wanted equality was unheard of. Yet here was one, who wanted you to help, and his idealism had just saved your life. To say no could be unthinkable. As your heart slowed down to a normal pace, and your eyes finally started to dry. You gave him the best smile you could manage. "In the name of the lowbloods, I will do my best."


End file.
